


Oh dear

by Spiderladslut



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: I want a weird father-Daughter relationship between them, Listen idk fin this guy turns out bad or not but he If he doesn’t, Other, Tiny bit of humor and tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Faustus & Sabrina have a little exchange





	Oh dear

“Y’know. When I’m not breaking the rules and defying the dark lord you’re not so bad.”

Now. Faustus was not a person who, was shocked Easily. But today was an exception.

The dean of the school turned to see the one and only Sabrina Spellman. A Half-Witch too.

She had her small smile playing at her lips. The one she always wore unless she had figured out how to outsmart someone. _Again_.

“You’re not so bad yourself child. If I dare say a good child when you’re not up to something” Faustus replied. Letting a small smile play at his lips.

He watches her eyes twinkle some before she bows some and skips out the door.

Faustus exhales a breath when she’s gone.

The Child is growing on him

And by Satan’s will he knows it will most likely be the death of him.


End file.
